ProXy
ProXy is one of the original rebels, and is the forerunner character for Technus, a school for highly advanced technolody. IRL, ProXy is an admin for DO, and has brought many good things upon the forum. Profile Name: Jake Keaton Nicknames: ProXy(*walks in and spraypaints:)ProXymoron. Species: Human Gender: Male Height: 6' Weight: 170 lb. Date of Birth: January 14, 1995 Birthplace: Manhattan, New York Current Residence: Brooklyn, New York (That's where his house is, although technically he travels a lot) Occupation: Technus student, used to be a kidnapper/hacker/mercenary for hire Social Class: Talkative, relatively popular Economic Class: Middle-High Alignment: Good Top Speed: N/A, he's not a Sonic character Basic Stats added cannot exceed 40 Agility- 5 Speed- 4 Strength- 5 Defense- 5 Evasiveness- 5 Dexterity- 5 Intelligence- 6 Skill- 5 Attacks: Of course, he's trained in multiple fighting styles, but he has three main kinds of sword attacks. 1. Sword Slash - Just regular slashing, nothing special. 2. Chainsaw Function - Depending on the energy levels in the sword, a button can be pressed on the sword that spins a bunch of teeth on the blade. He can cut many more materials with this function on, however the sword becomes more difficult to control due to vibrations. His stabs are also much more effective. 3. Laser Shot - Yes, his sword can also shoot lasers. This also depends on energy levels and takes up more energy than the chainsaw function. He has a few kinds of slashes: a regular shot, charged shots, laser balls, charged laser balls, waves, charged waves, and a long laser beam. He can fire them at multiple frequencies as well. Special Abilities: Many of these are yet to be discovered, so I'll just put the ones here in DR. 1. Dragon Form - He hasn't used this yet, but Spectre showed it to him. If he gets angry enough, he can convert his strong emotions (he's kind of irritable after all, not really though) into energy and transform into the true form granted to him by the Majestic Stone. However, being untrained, it's incredibly draining, albeit very powerful. Hobbies and Talents: Having a strong aptitude for science and mathematics, he is learning how to be a doctor and a physicist at Technus in academic classes, and knows how to administer medical treatment. He can also use telepathy like everyone else, but he cannot probe into other people's minds like Tsula, Chris, or Dark in his Demon/Weapon 1 forms. Weaknesses: He's not very fast, and not particularly strong either. So take away his sword, and he's not too useful anymore. Personal Facts Friends- He's got a lot of friends, but in DR he has Miranda and Jennette, and the other Rebels. Tyson is considered a "friend" in Master Control, although technically he's a rival. Jennette especially, since she's his girlfriend. Rivals- Tyson is close to becoming a true enemy. While he doesn't do anything evil in the long run, he enjoys heckling ProXy and his Technus friends. He tied most of his other friends up in Master Control so they couldn't get on the line. Venus, Skull, Spectre, Fracture, and Phazer are specific enemies considered as his rivals since he ends up fighting them a lot, though for Venus and Skull those fights mostly occurred in the past while most of the fights now in DR are due to Spectre or the Zen. Enemies- The weapons are his enemies. Dark and Fists USED to be enemies, in Dark vs. ProXy, but they've made up since then. Alex (Dark Harvest) is an enemy, though you haven't met him yet. The Zen are his enemies as well. And he's got tons more, most of which I still have to introduce. Known relatives- Several, namely his parents, his cousins, and his four brothers and five sisters. Likes/Favorite activities- He likes to train, hang out with friends, study for his majors, and collect things. Dislikes/Least favorite activities- Not much. He doesn't like fighting his enemies, but most of all he doesn't like it when people pick on him, usually because of his name. It's due to the sad backstory behind it revolving around his parents' deaths and not actually knowing his real name. He knows know though: Jake Keaton. Gourmet of choice- Chicken, typically the fatty fried kind. Beverages of choice- Milk, I guess. Favorite colors- Red, teal, royal purple Personality: Somewhat irritable, fun to hang around with, sometimes quiet and reserved, and sometimes cynical. He's kind of all over the place. Physical Appearance: Color- N/A Skin Color- White Eye Color- Blue Hair/Quill Style- Brown, short, wavy hair Nose- Human Ears- Human, though they're kind of big Tail- None Other Bodily Features- He's human, and therefore he doesn't have anything else special. Accessories- A watch, and various Technus gadgets. Clothing- Black leather jacket, white T-shirt, jeans, black sneakers. Items/Weapons: 1. BlastRazor - His infamous sword. See above for its abilities. Made by Technus Industries, it has a grey metallic hilt with a white blade and grey teeth around it. 2. Majestic Stone - He keeps this in his jacket's right pocket. It's a fairly large, shaped like a rounded cylinder, and is light blue with black blotted markings on it. Think of Eragon's egg, only a lighter shade of blue, like cyan. It has tons of energy, most of it is Angel's, and it slowly seeps into him, causing pain. To unlock its power, small spherical stones called the Majestic Keys must be found. Each stone contains thousands of true forms, though only one can be learned at a time, and it must be mastered before you can learn a second one, otherwise the energy overflow could kill the user. More than one Majestic Key can unlock a Majestic Stone, and each key unlocks the energy potential inside the stone which flows into whoever touches it first, however it causes pain. Much is still mysterious about this stone. It was created by Majestic the Zen, but hidden when Angel found the stones and unknowingly absorbed pieces of her energy signature into them. Vehicles: 1. HK-1 Dreadnought - ProXy's main ship, it's Red and looks like the Halberd, only sleeker and smaller. It has six forms: Flight, Space, Marine, Submarine, Terrain, and Cruiser, that it can turn into. The advanced versions of this ship are far more versatile. Theme Song: Bonecracker - Shocore; Pain - Three Days Grace Backstory: (brief) At the age of five, his parents were killed by Venus and Skull. Because of this, he and his family were sent to Technus Industries to train. Now back and stronger than ever, he plans to claim victory on all who oppose him and avenge his parents.